Harry Potter and the Ebony Belle
by StarPotterTwilightHunger
Summary: Alternate timeline in which, Ron, Hermione and Ginny do not exist. Just five Weasley sons. Harry Potter befriends and has a romance with Quidditch Chaser (later Captain) Angelina Johnson. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mother Hen Instincts

**Chapter 1: Mother Hen Instincts**

Angelina Johnson walked up the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, super hungry. She was searching for the Trolley Lady, eager to get some sweets to take back to her compartment shared by twins Fred and George Weasley, the youngest of their family's clan of five kids.

As she turned a corner, she heard shouts and laughter that did not sound friendly. She soon discovered the commotion: a gang of students, new first-years by the looks of them, ganging up on one of their peers.

The authoritative third year took over in Angelina and she leapt right into their midst. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Here, Angelina's above-average height for her age proved effective, and the boys scampered away nervously. The dark-skinned girl chuckled. Soon-to-be Slytherins, if their temperament was any indication. She then turned to their left-behind victim.

"Are you alright?" She spied a pair of glasses on the floor. "Here, you dropped these." She picked up the glasses and fitted them back to the boy's face, for the first time getting a really good look at him.

He looked to be a first-year himself, with black hair and piercing green eyes. There was also a unique lightning scar on his forehead….

"Oh, you're Harry Potter!" she realized, having heard tales of the child who had defeated Lord Voldemort all those years ago. She helped him to his feet and stuck out her hand. "Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor and Chaser for the house Quidditch Team."

Harry shook her hand with a smile. He was grateful she had saved his life from that Malfoy boy and his crowd, and was also impressed that she did not gawk or treat him any differently upon realizing who he was.

"I was just going to look for the Trolley Lady when I came across you. Whaddasay we look find her together and take the lot back to my compartment?" Angelina offered.

Harry brightened at the prospect. "Hey, thanks."

The two soon found their candy cravings and returned to Angelina's apartment, where Fred and George were waiting. Angelina explained the situation to them, and they both accepted Harry readily.

"Welcome to the club, kid! We've got uniforms!" Fred cracked.

Angelina laughed and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder. "See? You stick with us, and you'll make it through Hogwarts fine."

Harry figured she was right.

* * *

That night in the Great Hall, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. His new-found trio of friends gave a roar of approval and applause as he formally joined them at their table and in their House. Theirs would be the start of a beautiful friendship…..


	2. Chapter 2: Wizard's Duel

**Chapter 2: Wizard's Duel**

Harry quickly fell into a pattern with his new friends, Angelina and the Weasley twins. The twins joked and played with him while Angelina made sure he accomplished his homework and got to classes on time. In other words, a good balance.

One day, after breakfast, the boys said goodbye to Angelina and headed for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class they took together. On the way, they ran into Draco Malfoy and his gang; they had not stopped trying to tease Harry since the train.

"You still hanging with the wrong sort, Potter?" When Harry didn't answer, Malfoy shrugged. "It's understandable if you have already tired of them. You're probably realizing some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you more there."

He held out a hand to shake, but Harry did not take it. Instead, he replied, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Malfoy fumed. "All right, Potter. Wizard's duel. Tonight, in the trophy room on the third floor. Come with your second. Wands only." And he strode away.

* * *

Luckily, Fred and George volunteered right away to help Harry learn the ins and outs of dueling. They were demonstrating tips to him by the time Angelina walked into the Common Room, all tired out from a one-on-one Quidditch meeting with Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's captain. She smirked, amused.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Teaching Harry how to wizard's duel. I'm going to be his second." George replied nonchalantly.

The amusement was gone now as Angelina promptly got between the boys. "You what?" She blocked Harry from them, as if trying to shield the boy. "Guys, it's too dangerous! Harry's too young to be learning advanced magic like that."

"Ange, we have to! You can't let a challenge from Malfoy go unanswered," and the twins told them about their run-in with Draco that morning.

That got Angelina's attention. "Malfoy was bothering you again?"

Harry nodded. The girl sighed.

"Fine. But I am your second, not George. I know more about dueling than either he or Fred because I at least pay attention in Dueling Club."

And she spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Harry the basics.


	3. Chapter 3: On His Behalf

**Chapter 3: On His Behalf**

Harry and Angelina were stood up by Draco and his gang, which came as a relief to the Gryffindor Chaser. But Harry's problems did not end there.

He was taunted by Draco again a few days later, this time during a flying lesson with Madame Hooch. The way Harry would later tell the story to his friends, Draco had taken Neville Longbottom's Remembrall and flown off the ground without permission. Harry had gone after him on his own broom. When Draco then threw the object, Harry had flown after it and remarkably managed to catch it, thus showing up Draco.

Only trouble was, Professor McGonagall had seen the whole thing.

But she was not angry. Quite the contrary. She was now adamantly lobbying for Oliver Wood to make Harry the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quiddtich team. Shocked though she was while hearing the story with Oliver, Angelina was just glad Harry was safe. Though equally amazed and privately impressed, Wood dismissed the suggestion out of hand.

"A first year on my team? Not going to happen. He's too young."

"He caught the thing in his hand after a 50-foot dive, Oliver!" McGonagall insisted. "The boy's a natural; I've never seen anything like it! And he said it was only his first time on a broom."

"All the more reason why it's not a good idea. An inexperienced flyer is a risky bet. To be that and his age? He'd get flattened by a Bludger in our first match," Wood admonished.

Angelina was torn. A part of her shared Wood's concern for Harry's safety, but another wanted Harry to have the best experience possible at Hogwarts. And if having status on the Quidditch team gave him that (as well as a degree of power of Malfoy and his Slytherin tormentors), then so be it.

"Oliver, I have to agree with our Professor on this one." She held up a hand to silence him when he began to protest. "Yes, he's young. But he will have me and Fred and George - his best friends - on the team with him. We'll keep an eye on Harry. And if there's anyone who can get rid of inexperience in a player, it's you. I nominate Harry for the team. What do you think?"

Oliver let out a long breath. "Fine. But only if you and the Weasleys promise to keep an eye on him."

Angelina grinned. "Aye-aye, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4: Mother into Big Sister

**Chapter 4: Mother into Big Sister**

Harry's first year on the Quidditch team went extremely well. He managed to make it through his first year relatively well overall, despite having to fight against an agent of Voldemort to rescue the Sorcerer's Stone.

The next fall, Harry arrived at King's Cross Station with the Weasleys, having spent part of the summer with them. But when he tried to pass through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4s, he was blocked.

Now all alone, and having missed the train, Harry had no way to get to Hogwarts. Unless….

He managed to hijack Mr. Weasley's flying Ford Anglia and - at only 12 years old - piloted it across the skies in pursuit of the Hogwarts Express. However, an accident led the train to nearly run down the flying car, and the vehicle's erratic movements as Harry took evasive action suddenly left him dangling from the driver side door over the moving steam engine.

At that very moment, Angelina and Fred and George were in a compartment with peers. Angelina was frantically worried about Harry's safety.

"Don't worry, Ange, I'm sure Harry made it onto the train on time…." one girl was saying. Then, she looked out the window, and screamed.

There was Harry, hanging precariously from the Ford Anglia as he struggled to climb back in and regain control of the car.

"HARRY!" Angelina screamed in terror, though he could not hear them. "We have to get to him! He can't hold on!"

"No! Look!" George pointed.

Using his upper-body strength from when he had to get on his broom, Harry managed to climb the open door and re-enter the car, pulling the door to behind him.

"What the hell does he think he's doing with Dad's car?" Fred gawked.

Angelina just smiled. "Trying to get to school."

* * *

Fred and George were furious.

No, it was not about Harry stealing their family car and then crashing it into the Whomping Willow. In fact, the twins were rather impressed with that feat. No, this was about Harry essentially letting a Rouge Bludger hit him and break his arm during a Quidditch match.

The whole Gryffindor Team was now gathered in the hospital wing, watching Harry have to take Skele-Gro to regenerate his bones and recover.

"You should have done more to dodge that Bludger, Harry!" Fred roared angrily. "You're a fast flyer; you could have kept dodging it for as long as you had to!"

Angelina rounded on the eldest Weasley twin. "And try and catch the Snitch while doing that? Forget it, Fred! Harry wouldn't be here if you and George had just kept on protecting him like you were doing!"

"That's no excuse, Angelina! You can't keep defending him! Don't coddle him! Harry didn't want us to protect him, and Oliver ordered us off him!" George countered. "You're right, we should have kept on protecting him!"

"That's because you never give him a chance!"

"Give him a chance?" Fred boomed. "Neither do you, when you keep on babying him! Angelina, look at him! He will _never_ be one of us!"

Harry was deeply hurt by the twin's words.

* * *

That night, Angelina was Harry's last visitor before lights out. She helped tuck him into bed.

"Why am I so different?" Harry pouted. Angelina just smiled at him.

"Never mind what Fred and George said…"

"But look at me!" Harry insisted, his voice forceful. Angelina did look at him, her mouth drawn in a hard line.

"I am, Harry. And I see a little boy who wants to become a man long before he is ready. I admire that as your goal, but you need to give yourself time. Until then, know that I will accept you however you are."

Harry nodded, feeling valued by his best mate.


	5. Chapter 5: Advice on Girls

**Chapter 5: Advice on Girls**

Another year or so passed. Soon, Harry was beginning his fourth year and Angelina her sixth. Over the previous summer, Harry had really grown; Angelina couldn't help but notice his lanky height, or how playing Quidditch had really developed his muscles….

The new term was quickly thrown into whack when Harry was chosen as an unprecedented fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament, which Hogwarts was hosting. He got through the First Task all right, but he soon had a much bigger problem. He would have to ask someone to the Yule Ball, especially as it was tradition for the Champions to start the first dance.

And, to Angelina, it was clear who Harry wanted to ask.

She had watched him eyeing the Cho Chang girl in Ravenclaw for weeks. Personally, Angelina was put off, if nothing else, because Cho was the Ravenclaw Seeker. However, she tried to put her opinions aside when Harry came up to her in the Common Room one day.

"I want to ask Cho Chang to the Ball, but I don't know how to go about it. Would you help me?"

Angelina put down her book and stood from the couch. "The key is to make it seem as casual as possible. You do not want to make her feel uncomfortable, or pressure her into saying yes. Here. Pretend I'm Cho."

And for the next few hours, they role-played, Harry asking Angelina (as Cho) if she would fancy going to the Yule Ball with him. Angelina nodded when she was convinced he had it down.

"You're ready. Now go get her!"

* * *

A few hours later, Harry met up with Angelina in the Great Hall for dinner. One look at his face, and the Gryffindor Chaser could tell the conversation had not succeeded.

"I'm sorry," she offered up, taking his hand as he sat down.

"It's not your fault," Harry mumbled. "She's going with Cedric Diggory."

 _Already taken by another Champion? That's gotta hurt even worse_ , Angelina thought, turning back to her place. She glanced up to see Harry's brow creased in thought. She put down her fork.

"What?" she asked, both curious and amused.

"Angelina….. we're best mates. Would you be fine with going to the Ball with me?"

Angelina smirked. "Turning my teachings back on me, Potter? Clever."

Harry grinned sheepishly. Angelina chuckled. "Yes, all right, then. Pick me up at seven on Christmas Eve." She got up and patted his shoulder. "See you back in the Common Room."


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming a Man

**Chapter 6: Becoming a Man**

Harry was at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories at precisely 7 PM on Christmas Eve. Angelina looked beautiful in the gown she wore, Harry had to admit it.

The Ball turned out to be a lot of fun, and Angelina's loose personality allowed Harry to forget his nerves and let them have fun on the dance floor.

At a lull in the dancing, Harry left to get drinks for himself and his date. When he returned to Angelina, she noticed he was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I overheard Snape and Karkaroff talking. It was about Voldemort, Death Eaters…."

Angelina bit her lip. This was no time for Harry to be worrying about the Dark Lord. She stood and took his hand. "Come with me."

Angelina led Harry to an outside courtyard blanketed in snow. Carriages were parked throughout it. Angelina found an empty one and ushered Harry inside before following and closing the door behind them.

Harry felt a little uneasy. He knew these carriages were a desired spot for couples to have privacy and to do…. stuff. But he had to believe that was not what his best mate was after.

"Let's just…. sit in here and you can calm down," Angelina told him patiently.

Harry fought the urge to scowl. She sounded like his mother; he wasn't a baby anymore! He glanced out the window….. and even through it's tinted panes, he could see the next carriage over - and Cedric and Cho were snogging in it. Now he scowled.

"Look at them," he groused, not even trying to hide the jealously. Angelina followed his gaze. She sighed.

"Harry, you'll just have to get over her. And be patient. It's not like having a girlfriend will make you a man."

"Well, I want to be!" Harry snaps. "Everyone keeps treating me like a child, even though I'm in the Tournament! Why can't they just let me grow up?" He glanced at something above them. "Oh, great! Mistletoe!"

Angelina looked. A sprig of mistletoe was magically growing from the top of the carriage.

She glanced at her sulking best friend. Angelina made a quick decision. Taking Harry's face in her hands, she pulled him to her and pressed his lips to hers.

Harry stiffened in shock and briefly pulled away.

"Ssssshhhhh…" Angelina whispered. She kissed him again.

The first thought Harry had was that Angelina's lips were warm and soft. She tasted like chocolate. And the scent of her perfume was intoxicating… He gave in and his hands gently framed her neckline, kissing her back. Angelina probed Harry's mouth with her tongue. When he did not respond, she simply pried his mouth open with her own and plunged her tongue inside, weaving her hands into his black hair as she did so. Her eyes fluttered shut.

It was like getting an electrical shock as their tongues met. Angelina was suddenly slamming Harry onto his back and moving to straddle him, despite her long dress. She rocked her hips into Harry's crotch as his hands now wandered lower, groping until he found the zipper to her dress. He pulled it down and Angelina helped him shrug off the fabric. Harry's hands splayed across Angelina's bare, dark-skinned back as they continued to now feverishly kiss. Angelina was now naked from the waist up, wearing only her bra.

As she kissed him, Angelina vaguely wondered if they would have sex. _Well_ , she thought, _if there's anyone who I'd feel comfortable taking away Harry's virginity, I would actually prefer it to be me….._

"MR. POTTER! MS. JOHNSON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Harry and Angelina jumped and broke apart, their arms still around each other. The carriage door was open and there stood Professor McGonagall, looking mortified and very displeased.

Thoroughly embarrassed, the pair helped Angelina redress.

"Sorry, Professor," the dark-skinned girl got out. "Harry and I were just….."

"These carriages are meant for private conversations, Ms. Johnson, not rendezvous! Five points from Gryffindor from each of you!"

Angelina thought that private conversations and rendezvous were somewhat the same thing, but she couldn't talk back to a professor. Instead, she and Harry raced into the castle. They awkwardly said goodnight to each other not long after and went up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Transformation & Temptation

**Chapter 7: Transformation & Temptation**

For the rest of the year, Harry and Angelina never spoke about their kiss in the carriages during the Yule Ball. They were still good friends, however.

That summer, Harry's relatives went on vacation, and Angelina's parents were out of town. Angelina invited Harry over to her house to watch a movie. Both being raised by Muggles, they had things in common like this.

When Harry arrived, Angelina sat them both on the couch and popped in the Muggle film _Beauty and the Beast_. As the film progressed, however, Angelina found herself focusing less on it and more on Harry beside her. His spiking height, handsome face and those developing muscles. She began to feel strangely aroused.

And as the Transformation scene approached, she felt hot blood rush to her core, accompanied by a burning desire to have wild sex with Harry Potter.

As the Beast was dying, she called out, "Hey, Potter." He barely had turned before she pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. Harry stiffened before relaxing into it.

Neither was paying attention to the movie now. But as the music picked up to signal the beginning of the Transformation, Angelina deepened the kiss. Their lips became more frenzied in their engagement. Angelina tentatively opened her mouth to Harry; she was shocked when he rammed his tongue inside. She gasped, nearly choking on the thing as it went down her throat. Her hands fisted into Harry's black hair, her nails digging into his scalp - to keep her in reality even as her eyes closed in pleasure.

She could hear the scales telling her the Beast was beginning to rise. Assertively, she pushed Harry back into the couch and quickly straddled his lap. His hands splayed across her back; she made Harry help her remove her top and throw it to the floor. Still kissing like mad, there would be no McGonagall to stop them now….

Harry's hands came to rest on her hips, before he began rolling back the hem of her short skirt. He found the waistband of her knickers and pulled them halfway down her long, black thighs - even as Angelina was opening the fly in his trousers. Slipping her hand inside, she found Harry's erection and began to rub it fast and hard, readying him for her. Harry moaned into her mouth.

The music vaguely told Angelina that the Beast had finished rising and she became even more aroused. Forcing his rock-hard member through the open fly, Harry pushed up into Angelina's vagina just as the Transformation was beginning.

"Mmmmm…" Angelina groaned against Harry's lips, her hands splaying across his back and her nails digging into the flesh there. She hadn't had sex in so bloody _long_ \- and he was so big!

She insistently rocked her hips into his pelvis, and Harry wasted no time. He began to thrust into Angelina, in and out, in and out. Harry came inside of Angelina before either of them knew it, just as the music indicated the Beast's face was turning into a man's. Angelina didn't mind Harry orgasming so fast. Her thoughts drifted lazily as they kissed. _It's his first time, after all, he's probably nervous….._

The shagging became faster and faster and more frantic; the springs in the couch screeched in protest as Angelina bounced up and down on Harry's cock now; muffling her cries of pleasure into his lips. Just as the music swelled to indicate the Prince was turning to face Belle, she climaxed; breaking the kiss at last and throwing her head back with a cry as her juices spilled all around them.

Angelina stared at Harry for a long moment. She began to run her fingers through his hair flirtatiously. Then she stared into his long green eyes. She smiled widely. There was no question. She was in love now.

"I knew it was you!" she gasped. Her voice echoed oddly, until she realized she had said this the same time Belle said "It _is_ you!" to the Prince during the film.

Harry pushed back Angelina's dark hair out of her face, running his fingers through it intimately. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in just as she was and pressed his lips to hers. Angelina grabbed at him and pulled him deeper in, making the kiss crackle with passion, just as the music swelled and told her that the characters on screen had kissed and were kissing just as enthusiastically as she and her Quidditch teammate now were. After what seemed like several days, Harry and Angelina broke apart and stared at each other for a long moment, before beginning to laugh. They kissed chastely, before Angelina gracefully pulled herself from Harry and slipped off his lap. Both redressed and kissed for the rest of the movie.


	8. Chapter 8: Big Sister into…What?

**Chapter 8: Big Sister into….What?**

Despite their desperate sex at Angelina's place, there appeared to be no paradigm shift in Harry's and Angelina's relationship as she started her seventh year and he his fifth. Now Captain, Angelina mentored her friends on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team…. and tried to survive Umbridge's slow takeover of the school by not making any waves.

That is, until her best mates were all banned from the team for a fight after one match with Slytherin.

"Banned," Angelina growled one day at breakfast. "How can she do this?"

"She's the Hogwarts Inquisitor," Harry said glumly.

"And she's not even teaching us DADA!" A sudden thought occurred to Angelina. "Hey, Harry, maybe _you_ could teach us!"

He balked. "Me? Teach an entire course? But I don't know how!"

"Yes, you do. You've fought Dementors and Voldemort himself! If anyone knows anything about DADA, it's you!" She turned to the twins. "Back me up!"

"Angelina's right, mate," Fred told Harry. "And we'll be your first volunteers."

"It could be a new club!" George thought. "Like the Dueling Club, only it's secret and teaches an entire subject!"

Harry looked between his friend's eager faces and finally nodded his head.

* * *

And so, Dumbledore's Army was born. A significant group of students quickly joined, many eager to defy Umbridge. Harry taught them everything he knew as they met in the Room of Requirement.

All too soon, it was Christmas time, and the last DA meeting for the term had finished. Harry and Angelina stayed behind to clean up.

Being alone together like this, Angelina felt nervous. The last time they were in this situation was when they…..

She wanted to talk to him about it. What were they now, exactly? But she did not know how to bring it up. Her thoughts grew frustrated.

"Oh, great! Mistletoe!" she growled out loud, seeing a magical sprig hanging from the ceiling.

Harry looked at the sprig and then at her, and it was clear he remembered what he had said the year before in the carriages. Laughing as though it were an inside joke, he pulled Angelina into his arms and kissed her on the mouth.

Angelina gave a strangled squeak into Harry's mouth. She was shocked that he was being so nonchalant about this. Tentatively, she flexed her lips against Harry's, their muscles engaging as she kissed him back. Soon, her surprise melted away to feeling pleased. "Hmmmmm….."

Her eyes drooped closed and her mouth curled into a smile against Harry's. They continued to kiss as the spring of mistletoe glittered above their heads….


	9. Chapter 9: Tasting Chocolate

**Chapter 9: Tasting Chocolate**

Pretty soon, the news that Harry Potter was dating Angelina Johnson had spread throughout the school. And indeed, the mixed-race couple did start going out. They took trips into Hogsmeade together. In the castle, they would find broom cupboards or secret passageways on the Marauder's Map to sneak into for a good snog.

The one place where the pair resolved to keep their hands off each other was the Quidditch pitch. With Umbridge banned from the school by Dumbledore, Harry and the twins were reinstated to their former positions. During practice, Angelina was Captain and commanded Harry, her Seeker. The boyfriend/girlfriend dichotomy never applied on the field. The rest of the team seemed to appreciate this discreteness.

That didn't make it any less frustrating for Harry as he would watch his girlfriend zoom around on her broom. The way her muscles would ripple as she sat or leaned forward to fly turned him on.

One winter's night, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team hit the showers for the evening. Harry took his time, and by the time he was out of the shower, Fred and George were gone. He slipped into the girls' locker room. He could only hear one shower on and a familiar voice humming….

Yup. Katie, Alicia and Ginny had already left. They were alone.

Harry found the stall and slipped inside. Angelina didn't have time to scream before Harry had pressed her up against the wall and given her the deepest kiss on the lips yet.

"You startled me - Mmmmphhhh - Merlin!" Angelina gasped, as Harry pined her wrists above her head with little effort. "Harry, love, we can't -"

"Can," Harry countered. His one hand not holding her wrists took her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Shouldn't-"

"Should." Harry groped lower, caressing Angelina's silky milk-chocolate bum before giving one cheek a squeeze.

"Won't-"

"Will," and Harry assertively raised her leg to his waist, gripping her thigh. Angelina felt a spasm rocket to her core.

"God, no, no, no!" she mewled, half-heartedly twisting her head from side to side, trying to avoid her boyfriend's insistent kisses. When he captured her lips with his yet again and humped her center with his pelvis, she gave in. "I have homework. Shag me already, and be quick about it!"

Harry lifted the black girl up the shower wall, forcing her to wrap her long gorgeous legs around his waist. His rock-hard member pushed through her pussy lips, sheathing inside of her. Angelina gasped from the pinch she felt, but quickly kissed Harry to distract herself. Oh, how she'd missed this!

"Hmmmmmm…Uhhhhhh…" She moaned as she kissed Harry, her nails burrowing in his strands of hair.

Harry began to thrust in and out of her maniacally, not even bothering to build the pace up slowly. Angelina felt her wet, slick body slap against the wall's stone. Her hands were sprawled across Harry's back, feeling up his shoulder blades, rippling with the effort as he pounded into her. It may have been rough, but Angelina didn't mind. When it came to sex, she sometimes liked it rough, as she knew how to play that way on the Quidditch pitch. Between dodging a Bludger or having sex your team's Seeker, what was the difference, really?

"OH GOD, HARRY! YES! YESSS! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY!"

Even while kissing him, Angelina could sense that Harry's breathing was getting shallower. Finally, with a moaning grunt, Harry climaxed, spewing his seed into Angelina's vagina. Angelina pouted, despite Harry being still deep inside of her.

"You didn't get me off!"

"Oh, but I will!" Harry growled. "You've had a long enough hot shower, _Captain_."

With her dripping wet, naked body still wrapped around his, Harry ran them to the Quidditch stands. Casting a Warming Charm so neither of them would freeze in just their birthday suits, Harry rolled Angelina over so that she was now deftly straddling him. He had to admit, she looked sexy being on top in this way.

"Bounce up and down on my cock, you minx!" Harry growled.

Angelina smirked devilishly and began to roll her hips into Harry's, her entire body undulating beginning at the bottom curves of her ass. Her rocking sped up, faster and faster, until she was bobbing, bouncing on Harry's cock. She threw back her head and let out a throaty moan.

"Oh, Harry! I'm gonna cum! Cum so bad! Oooooooo…."

"Scream as loud as you want, love," Harry snarled, thrusting into her chocolate pussy with wild abandon. "With my Silencing Charm, no on will hear you scream but me."

His sexy talk made her come undone. "OH, MERLIN, HARRY!" Angelina orgasmed, pumping her juices out so that they milked Harry's cock expertly.

She was about to pull out, but Harry seized her hips, keeping her in place.

"We've got one more round," he growled, and Angelina became weak in the knees.

Next second, they were in the air, on Harry's broom. The Boy Who Lived was now on top, back firmly in command. Angelina had never shagged on a broom in mid-air before, so she was frightened. However, she trusted her lover to not let either of them fall.

Hoisting her deliciously long thighs up over his shoulders, Harry pounded into Angelina's cunt. Angelina's eyes were wide as saucers and she could only make grunts and other small noises as the pair vibrated along the thin length of the broom.

"Fuck, fuck….. uhhhh…uhhhhh…." Angelina groaned. At last, she felt her walls clench tightly around the monstrous penis inside of her. She screamed, "MERLIN'S PANTS!" and climaxed. Then, she could only stare up at the stars above them as Harry bent tight over her and continued to thrust into her until his breathing became shallower again, his thrusting more desperate.

"Huh!" Harry spilled his semen into her. Flakes of snow stuck to their sweaty, intertwined bodies, but neither felt cold in the least.

"Here's hoping…. I didn't get you pregnant," Harry panted. Angelina cupped his face and kissed his lips sweetly.

"You couldn't knock me up, love. I'm on the Muggle pill."

"That's my girl. I love you, Ange."

"I love you too, Harry."


	10. Chapter 10: Ride Through the Storm

**Chapter 10: Ride Through the Storm**

The following spring, Angelina Johnson graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and her best friends, Fred and George Weasley, were there to cheer her on.

After the festivities, she was rewarded with graduation presents from all her friends and a deep kiss from Harry.

"That was for making Gwenog Jone's Holyhead Harpies team!" her boyfriend laughed.

"Hmm," Angelina smirked. "Will I get a snog like that every time I score a goal?"

"You bet Snape's ass you will." She swatted him.

Training began not long after in Belgium. Before leaving, Angelina had fucked Harry in her father's tool shed until neither of them could walk. The couple promised to stay a couple long distance and remain faithful.

As it would turn out, staying faithful was all you could really do. Notorious for working her players hard, Gwenog Jones forbid her new Chaser or any of the other players from having contact outside their Quiddtich pitch that they practiced and lived at full-time. Not even visits with loved ones by Floo or Apparation was allowed. Angelina had tried to Disapparate but found that magical wards blocked her; no one could get in or out.

* * *

On this went for an entire year. Angelina missed Harry something awful. So she nearly cried in relief when his house-elf, Kreacher, brought his new master along by SideAlong Apparation.

The elf hiding himself, Harry swept Angelina into his arms. She leaned into him, enjoying his warmth.

"I've missed you so much!"

Harry gave her a peck on the lips. "Less talking. Right now, more kissing and fucking!"

The couple made out heatedly, Harry undressing Angelina until she could slip out of her Quidditch robes with ease. Harry then slipped a hand into her knickers and felt her up, fondling Angelina's wetness. Dipping fingers in, he found Angelina's clot and began to pinch it between his fingers. The effect was instantaneous.

"Uhhh….Mmmmmmm….Harry…" Angelina rolled her hips into Harry's hand. When the stroking did not stop, she soon resorted to bucking her hips, thrusting her vagina into Harry's palm. Angelina was used to her boyfriend being bold in his sexual attentions - she had never minded an assertive, insistent man when making love. But the one thing she could not abide was a male who maintained the teasing stance for too long.

" _Potter_ ….." she warned, before her voice was muffled by his lips pressing tightly against her own once more. Unable to stand it any longer because her pussy and knickers were so sopping wet, Angelina pushed Harry onto her cot.

"I want you inside me, and I want you inside me this moment! Now be a good boy and _fuck_ me until I can't walk! It's been _months_ since you bedded me!" Angelina's voice was angry, even to her own ears. But it was startling effective, mixed in with huskiness. Bestriding Harry expertly, Angelina proceeded to take her boyfriend to bed. Her dark skin and muscles wriggled as she began to rub herself against Harry's body and make love to him. Harry draped the flimsy sheet over them to give them more privacy.

Soon, the only sounds that could be heard inside the tent was the smacking of Harry and Angelina's engaged lips, broken only by their rough, gasp breaths from the effort of fucking each other.

"Grrrr….Uhhhh…. Merlin, Angelina! I don't think I can last much longer," Harry growled.

"Uhhh….Ohhhhh….Harry, stay with me, love. I'm gonna….. gonna….. Oooooo, Merlin, yes! There, right there…" Angelina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the same way that she now threw her head skyward towards the tent ceiling. Her rolling of her hips became frantic; she was bouncing up and down on Harry's member now. Occasionally, she would open her eyes and, even through clouded vision, come apart at the sight of his vanilla-white manhood sliding in and out of her milk-chocolate colored core. Finally, she could hold it in no longer.

"POTTER!" she cried, and she came. She could feel the pulsing of her vagina as her juices were milked out of her, and the pleasure she reaped from that sensation - so pleasurable, she damn near blacked out. Settling on top of her boyfriend without even bothering to roll off of him, Angelina kissed Harry sweetly, feeling the salty taste of his tongue against her own.

"I love you, Chosen One. Merlin, you know how to make me cum! Stay. Right now, sleep with me."

* * *

Sunlight streamed in. The sweaty forms of a black girl and white boy lay tangled amongst the sheets. Angelina awoke first and kissed her lover awake.

"Good morning, Scarhead," she teased. "We made love last night."

"Hell yes we did," Harry naughtily smirked.

"JOHNSON! What is the meaning of this?!"

The pair jumped to find Gwenog Jones standing in the opening of Angelina's tent. Angelina covered herself while Harry quickly explained.

"Please don't fire her, Ms. Jones. It was my fault, my idea. We haven't seen each other in a whole year. I'll leave right now, I promise! Ange didn't tell me any team secrets."

Gwenog sighed. "Get out of here, Potter." As he kissed Angelina goodbye and then Disapparated, the Harpies Captain asked her star Chaser to inform the rest of the team that they would be given time off soon.

* * *

In the middle of that summer, Angelina was allowed to visit Harry and the Weasleys at the Burrow. She and Harry made up for lost time. But Angelina could tell there was something on her boyfriend's mind.

She realized it when he sat her down under a tree in the Burrow's yard one morning.

"Angie, I'm sorry but I have to break it off with you. Voldemort is getting stronger and it is too great a risk for him to know our real relationship. We can't be together."

Angelina smiled sadly. "This is for some bigger, nobler reason, isn't it?"

"….Dumbledore left me…. things to find. And…. I'm going to have to go find them alone. It's the only way I can beat Voldemort."

Angelina wanted to cry. She felt that protective pull she had always felt for Harry since he was a little boy and snuggled herself into his lap and embrace. "Then take me with you," she begged.

"No. You have Quidditch."

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, Quidditch is nothing compared to Voldemort! I'll resign from the Harpies right now, it won't be a problem…."

"I said no, Angelina!" and Harry's voice was firm. "You coming with me makes you a target in Voldemort's eyes. You must stay here where it's safe."

Angelina sniffled. "Then let Fred and George go with you."

"Go where?" and the twins came up to the tree.

"She wants you to go with me on a high-stakes mission, since she knows she cannot come herself," Harry reluctantly explained.

Fred shook his head. "No can do, mate. George and I have the joke shop to run."

George nodded eagerly next to him. "But whatever you have to do…. best of luck." He shook Harry's hand and the Twins went back in the house.

"We'd better get in for dinner," Harry observed. He slid Angelina off his lap and kissed her chocolate lips once before heading to the house.

"Harry!" He turned. "I love you," Angelina expressed.

Harry smiled. "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11: After the War

**Chapter 11: After the War**

Harry scanned the Room of Requirement until he spied her dark skin that made his mouth water. He ran to her as soon as their eyes met before picking her up and swirling her around in his arms. He barely set her down before they kissed intensely.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Angelina got out.

"God, I missed you," Harry breathed. "Gwenog let you out then?"

Angelina eyed her boyfriend, amused. "War would be the only thing that would make her cancel practice!"

Harry laughed. "You got that right." He pulled her by the hand. "Come on. Let's go get Voldemort!"

Contingency plans were created and Percy was forgiven and welcomed back into the Weasley fold. All too soon, the Battle began. Percy dueled his old boss, Pius Thickness.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred grinned. Percy just laughed and sent another curse. "You actually ARE joking, Perce!" Fred was grinning from ear-to-ear. So much so, that he didn't notice the Imperiused Thickness send a Killing Curse his way.

"NO!" Percy leapt in front of his brother, taking the curse himself. There was an explosion and part of the castle's structure crumbled.

"No….. no….. PERCY! NO!" And Fred was shaking his brother, and George was kneeling beside them; the ghost of a last laugh etched on Percy's face.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky and Voldemort's body was still warm when new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt approached Harry and his now-on-again girlfriend, Angelina. He held a baby in his arms.

"Potter. With the death of Remus and Nymphadora, their boy is all orphaned. I seem to recall you were named godfather?"

Harry nodded, sad over his friends' deaths. "Absolutely. I'll take him."

As Harry rocked the baby, Angelina smiled, putting her arm around her boyfriend. "And I'll help you," she promised.

Harry grinned. "Good, because that means our new arrangement will work out."

"What new arrangement?" Angelina asked. A thought struck her. "You want to co-habitate? Move into Grimmauld Place with you?"

"More than that," Harry said and he pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?"

Angelina gasped, one hand to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. Even as she began to cry, though, she smirked, amused.

"You never were smooth with asking me out or anything, Potter." She took the ring and put it on her index finger. Then, she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips sweetly. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, you prat!"

Harry smiled and kissed his fiancé back, the Metamorphagus baby nestled between them.

* * *

Weeks later, Angelina moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with Harry and Teddy. Almost immediately following, Harry went into Auror training at the Ministry. On his days at work, Angelina stayed with the baby.

A few months later, the Quiddtich season was back in session, recovered after the war, and Angelina was ordered back to the Holyhead Harpies. While she was off playing Quidditch and Harry was at Auror Training all day, baby Teddy stayed with Molly and the other Weasleys at the Burrow.


	12. Chapter 12: Integrated Wedding, Marriage

**Chapter 12: Integrated Wedding, Marriage**

One year later, the following summer, the Burrow had another marquee set up in its backyard. Angelina Johnson walked down the aisle, followed by her bridesmaids - her old teammates, Alicia Spinnet Weasley and Katie Bell Weasley. Both had married Fred and George, respectively. In her white dress, and Harry in a black tuxedo, the colors blurred beautifully, to show how two races could become one.

15-month-old Teddy Lupin was the ring bearer. Rings were exchanged and vows were given. The priest named Harry and Angelina husband and wife. Harry pulled Angelina close. Cupping her face in his hands, he bent and kissed her on the lips. As always, she tasted like warm sweet chocolate, with her mouth pressed against his own. Angelina wound her arms around her new husband's neck, her hands weaving into his jet-black hair, and closed her eyes tight, kissing him back passionately. All at once, a tornado of blue magic swirled around the couple, forcing them to hold each other ever closer as they kissed. This magic soon pealed off into fireworks that shot up and exploded in the nighttime sky, sealing the biracial union. Angelina and Harry's tongues soon granted access to each other and they deepened the kiss while the congregation cheered.

At the reception, Angelina hung out with her girlfriends. She was just about to give her husband another dance when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up.

"Congratulations, dear," Molly said kindly, giving her a hug. "Harry may not be my son, but he's as good as. You two and Teddy are honorary Weasleys. You're family now."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "As good as family!"

Angelina's eyes filled with tears and she nodded gratefully. She was lucky to have an extended family that not only Harry could belong to, but that Teddy could grow up in, to be loved and taught.

That night, no one knew the difference between white and black and even red!


	13. Chapter 13: Getting the Team Back Togeth

**Chapter 13: Getting the Team Back Together**

Harry Potter left work at the Ministry of Magic feeling sore. Being the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, the top Auror, was serious hard work.

At least now he could relax and meet his family in Hogsmeade for a quick dinner before heading home. Strolling through the town, he suddenly spotted her. There she stood: his beautiful, professional Quidditch player of a wife, and his godson, Teddy, whom they had adopted and were raising as their own.

"Hello, all!" Harry pulled Angelina to him and gave her a deep kiss. He broke apart reluctantly. "Merlin, I love kissing you. You taste like chocolate!"

Angelina snorted and swatted him. "You don't kiss too bad yourself, husband mine."

Harry turned to his godson. "Fancy some dinner, bud?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry!"

The little family headed into the Hog's Head and were directed to a table. Already there sat their surrogate in-laws. In fact, it was a reunion of the 1990s Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The fact that most of the members had married/been adopted into the same family was a bonus.

"Fred! Alicia! George! Katie! And here's Oliver! We've got the team back together!" Harry laughed. Of course, there were also Fred and George's kids, two separate sets of boy-girl twins.

"You know, I kind of feel bad excluding Bill and Fleur. This is almost a family reunion," Angelina observed as she sat down.

"Well, they're on vacation with the kids. They won't mind," Fred pointed out. "So, how's business, Harry?"

The group spent the evening chatting. All too soon, it was time to head for home, signaled by the little ones falling asleep. Angelina carried Teddy into their little second-story flat in Diagon Alley and tucked the boy into bed.

Then she and Harry retreated to their bedroom. Angelina barely had time to say, "Come here, you…." before Harry was on her, kissing her like mad. His hands touched her everywhere. He heavily caressed each bum before cupping each cheek in his calloused hands.

"Mmmmm….. no…..no…" Angelina pulled out of the kiss, trying to act coy. Next second, Harry had raised her long, gorgeous chocolate leg to his waist.

"Yesss….." he hissed.

Angelina's resistance crumbled. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him with all the strength she could muster. Her hands fisted in his hair, weaving through the curls. "Hmmmm….."

Harry backed her into their bed before leaning her back onto it. They were still snogging like mad. Clothes came flying off; Angelina was shimmied out of her dress. At last, both were naked.

Harry placed his head between Angelina's legs. She watched, face flushed, perky breasts heaving, as he pried apart the lips of her pink, tender womanhood. Then, he placed his mouth within her wet folds, right on her nub and suckling it there.

Angelina's hips bucked into Harry's face. She was gripping the sheets in her hands so hard, the knuckles were turning white.

"Oh…..OH! YES, HARRY, YES! FUCK MY PUSSY! MAKE LOVE TO ME, HARRY! MAKE LOVE TO ME!" She came hard on his face.

Angelina barely had time to recover before Harry's rock -hard member was right in her line of vision.

"Suck me off!" Harry ordered. "Please. You arouse me so, my beautiful wife."

Angelina smirked and then took her husband in her mouth, her lips closing around the flesh there.

Harry threw back his head and let out a groan as he began to bounce up and down on Angelina, thrusting his penis deeper into her mouth so that it whacked the back of her throat. Angelina almost gagged, but she didn't mind. It had been a while since she had given hubby a good blow….

Meanwhile, Harry's hands and mouth were palming, the perky nipples of Angelina's dark breasts. When Harry put his mouth on one like a suction cup, Angelina arched into him and let out a choked groan. "Guuuhhh…..uuuuuuhhhhh…" Her mouth was still full of cock.

At last, Harry stiffened and his cock began to throb, pulsing torrents of cum into Angelina's mouth. Gargling, she drank every last drop as Harry would want before releasing him lovingly.

Suddenly, Angelina took control. She roughly pushed Harry flat onto his back and gracefully straddled his waist, flipping them so that she was now on top. Taking his dick in her hands, she guided him to her folds and pushed him in herself.

Angelina bounced up and down onto Harry's cock like a bull rider. Her head was pointed towards the ceiling as she let out every sexy sound imaginable. "Ahhhh…uhhhhh…Merlin…oooooo…..Harry…"

Harry growled and found purchase on his wife's hips, gripping her there as he thrust up into her violently.

"HARRY!"

"ANGELINA!"

Both husband and wife climaxed within seconds of each other. Spent, the beautiful Ebony Belle collapsed on top of her husband's body. Harry did not even bother to pull out as they cuddled and kissed before falling asleep in each other's naked, sweaty embrace.

* * *

A few weeks after they made love, Angelina found herself getting sick frequently. After yet another hurl into the toilet, a thought struck her. She couldn't be….. when was her last period?…Had she and Harry used protection?

She bought a Muggle test, though she could have performed a simple charm. After having to pee on a stick and waiting five minutes, she checked.

It had a plus sign on it. She was pregnant!

Her initial euphoria was replaced with sadness. In all likelihood, this marked the end of her professional Quidditch career. Motherhood got in the way of this line of work. Gwenog would not be pleased.

But, she wanted to keep the baby. She loved Teddy like he was her own son, but she desperately wanted to have a child with Harry.

That night, Angelina cooked Harry a romantic dinner after putting Teddy to bed early. A date night, of sorts. Needless to say, after another long day at work, he was pleased. Towards the end of the meal, Angelina got right to the point.

"I cooked this for you because I have a surprise for you." She took Harry's hand and let out a long breath. "I'm pregnant."

Harry was silent for a moment. Then, he stood, crossed around the table and gave his wife the most passionate kiss he could muster. Angelina closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a moan.

"Congratulations. I love you!" Harry got out, and there were tears in his eyes.

"I'll have to let Gwenog know when I'll be departing in the morning."

Harry nodded sympathetically. "I am sure it will be hard. But, you're the best Chaser the Harpies have had in decades! Maybe Gwenog will make your replacement temporary, and hold your spot for you until you come off maternity leave."

Angelina eyed him. "You don't know she'll do that, Harry."

"Maybe not now. But once I talk to her…." His eyes twinkled.

Angelina stared. "You would do that…. for me?"

Harry took her hands in his. "I would do anything for you, Angelina. I love you. And I want you to be happy."

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him the best snog of his life.


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**Chapter 14: The End**

Nine months later, Angelina was strapped to a hospital bed in St. Mungo's, screaming in pain. All she wanted was for her husband to get here, and for the baby to come soon.

She got her first wish after an hour of contractions and screaming at her surrogate sister-in-law Fleur, who had been having tea with her when she had gone into labor. Harry burst through the door to her room, looking haggard and nervous as a cat.

"I'm here, love." And he kissed her all over her lips and face, but Angelina was in no mood.

"And you better stay here the whole bloody time, Potter, because this is the last time we are EVER seeing the inside of St. Mungo's like this! Do you hear me?! You are NEVER getting me pregnant ever again - ARGGH!"

Harry looked to Fleur, panicked, but she only smiled.

"I 'ave yelled worse at Beel, 'Arry. Believe me."

The contractions continued, and with each agonizing one, it seemed another member of the Weasley family trickled in. At last, the doctor instructed for Angelina to push. Out came a beautiful baby boy. He had brown skin and the same green eyes as Harry.

Harry and Angelina decided to name him Benjamin. All the Weasleys crowded around, especially the eight grandchildren that included Teddy. One by one, each got to hold their new cousin: Victoire, Dominique, Louis (Bill and Fleur's kids), Zach and Emily (Fred and Alicia's kids), Roderick and Gabby (George and Katie's kids). Teddy was last of all, and seemed so proud that he was a big brother.

* * *

That night, Harry kissed his wife as she fell asleep.

"You did great, love. Thank you for giving him to us. I love you!"

"Hmmm…." Angelina smiled, already drifting off. "And I love you, Harry Potter. Always."


End file.
